


The Reward Of Growth

by Moistest



Category: The Watcher (2000)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Drug Use, Queer Themes, Smut with long winded prologue, Trans Male Character, kink & boundary discussion, queer people reclaiming queercoded characters, safe words, two guys get mildly kinky and act like they reached sexual nervana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistest/pseuds/Moistest
Summary: Because I'm a master procrastinator, I thought I'd test the waters of my take on David, this time canon compliant. It's just a three part smut fic, because apparently I can't just go and write smut, I need a whole prelude and explanation of how we got here.As of 12/30/2020 there's going to be three chapters rather than two. And I'm taking a break until past New Year's since I'm writing for me alone.
Relationships: Joel Campbell/David Griffin
Kudos: 1





	1. How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me, I need some motivation for my latest obsession turned legitimate special interest. I need to know there's interest for these two and if there isn't, is it that my other work is an AU, or just my writing. Second part in the making, but will definitely be posted and the summary edited to remove the fact this was ever incomplete to begin with.
> 
> Also feel free to ask for my Discord if you want to get spoilers bc I am in need of some feedback tbh.

At some point, after the denial had lifted, when Joel accepted that as twisted and fucked up as it was, he wanted David too. He was a (former) FBI agent. A former FBI agent... that was seriously considering taking an offer to return to his old position. A former FBI agent who'd nearly overdosed from the sheer guilt of living with the fact that he let the woman he loved, the woman he was supposed to love... because how dare Joel claim to have loved Lisa when he had left her, tied up, in a burning house, to chase after- to chase after a man that had killed at least six other women, that had escalated to such an extent, that by his fourth one, he had wound in Joel into his ritual. To the point Joel became such an integral part of this ritual, that he became more important than the women, than the killing. Something so ridiculously spontaneous that it took even David by surprise.

For a long time David had prided himself in the fact that he was above carnal desires, sexual urges. He'd always gotten more gratification thinking about the power trip he got over holding someone's life in his hands, feeling the life leave them through his hands, by his hands.

You'd think that never got old. You'd think that traversing the ultimate taboo within society, sullying something so sacred, so unimaginably precious, would be a satisfying enough high each time. You'd think. David sure thought so, for years, as his first three killings happened within evenly spaced out years. He amused himself by watching any crime show, or exclusive news coverage on murders. Hearing at one point a phrase he found almost poetic. In some pretentious way, as Joel had put it, when David first told him about it.

He doesn't exactly remember where he heard it, whether from some badly scripted show, or an off handed remark by an actual detective during some interview, but the phrase "once you've killed a second time, they just become numbers", 'they' being people, victims. People, lives, what they mean to whomever loses them, become mere numbers. David found that to be true. His first kill had been spontaneous, a rage filled accident that he found he didn't regret as much as he knew he should have. The second time was on purpose, and then David added some flare to it, egged himself on by justifying his killings beyond the bare, absolute truth, that was: he enjoyed killing. He felt like people would want a better answer than that, so he tried to find reasons people would find more acceptable beyond "it's fun".

So, Joel's attention had been instantly flattering. He'd put some flare to his work, and somebody had noticed. During some local press conference with the local police, a then sergeant Joel Campbell had said something to the effect of the recent murder being linked to three previous ones, the words that stuck out to David, as he casually watched the only news channel his cable had, were that the killings had "a clinical, precise, aspect to them" it felt like a compliment. So David took it as one. Someone noticed his work. And the more David paid attention to Joel, the more David found that not only did someone recognize his work, but he took it seriously. It wasn't "just some trailer park redneck murder". Joel later clarified that David, the egomaniac, twisted Joel's statements about the women he killed having mattered, into some sort of compliment that only existed in his mind.

Still, at the time it mattered to David. Joel started to matter to David. And it wasn't even like he set out to gain Joel's attention beyond in a professional manner, so to speak. Strictly business. David's method and reasons for his killings, and Joel's perceptive knack to unravel what David left as evidence. Almost immediately, David left evidence on purpose. Sometimes obvious, sometimes subtle. David didn't understand the appeal of flirting, beyond getting his victims to lower their guard around him, hadn't realized that leaving clues for Joel, for Joel to be excited about finding, would respond to with rapt attention and a renewed vigour to catch David, was a kind of flirting.

David even tried to lessen the notion by comparing Joel to a brother. That also made more sense, was a more acceptable answer than "I have a crush on you, please notice me".

When Joel met Lisa, the crush part became impossible to ignore. What with the burning jealousy David felt. Again, he tried to chalk it up to professional, business type jealousy. She was a fellow agent after all. But at some point, Lisa's helping Joel with David's case became more about spending time with Lisa. Lisa was more like Joel than David was, Lisa was a better match for Joel. Lisa was perfect for Joel. He hated her so much. But he kept his cool. He crafted a way to both test Joel, and get rid of her.

What if Joel had to choose; sex appeal, normal life, professional kinship with Lisa, or the twisted appeal David had to offer, in contrast to Lisa? Solitary fixation on a criminal that was escalating in his murders and absolutely must be stopped.

If Joel chose Lisa, David could just kill Lisa himself. Maybe Joel too, for good measure. To teach him a lesson. But then the fun would end.

Even when Joel picked David, just long enough for Lisa to burn to death (the smoke actually killed her, but David chose to believe she burned to death), David hadn't anticipated that losing Lisa would cause Joel to quit outright.

Even in death, it seemed Lisa had won. It brought on a rage that caused a hiccup in David's killing stride. He got sloppy, he got reckless. He realized too late that his little crush had become big enough to become an actual emotion.

David was good with a lot of things, but emotions weren't one of them. Not ones he couldn't control, couldn't use to his advantage. He thought himself rather cleaver, intelligent even. But his emotional intelligence was in its infancy.

So, David got sloppy. No sooner did he discover his crush did doctor Polly Bailman drop into his lap the possibility that Joel might like him back.

" _Did you miss him too?_ ", Joel had been insulted to even hear that. For his part, Joel was very comfortable in his straight identity. The closest he ever got accused of not being straight was in the sense that he was stupendously handsome. Some would say downright beautiful. The kind of good looking man that could easily convince even his straight friend to fool around. For you, hot stuff? Sure thing.

But Joel wasn't gay. Three serious girlfriends and one Adult Love Affair with a woman proved it enough for him. Unfortunately for Joel, and fortunately for David, bisexuality hadn't occurred to Joel. It had to Polly. Not that she had been sure when she asked what she asked. It was more to test the waters, Joel's spiral into self hatred branching off into substance abuse and a destructive depression felt pretty extreme. Not to lessen the importance of the loss of Lisa played into everything.

Honestly, Joel felt like giving her some kind of monetary form of thanks. Polly jump started something that may never have been brought to light. What with David's emotional repression, and Joel's ease within heteronormativity. He never questioned the norm, because the norm suited him just fine. He gained more insight into LGBTQ matters when he worked within law enforcement, when hate crimes or murders spurred on by legally defined gay panic, or lesbian lovers who decided to kill either one or both of their husbands to gain life insurance to fund their new, authentic life. Just because Joel was exposed to most of this in a criminal sense, it didn't mean he thought all gay, or lesbian people were criminals. That was absurd. But his comfort with heteronormativity also exposed him to homophobia. He wouldn't consider himself a homophobe, but he could acknowledge his knee jerk reaction if some gay attention was directed towards him. Even then, he could make light of it by laughing at it, what a poor sap, he'd think, has the hots for some guy who just wants to see him behind bars. Foolish bastard.

But then Polly went and asked. Because when Joel talked about David, his interest in the cases, his job, he lit up more then any other time he spoke with Polly. Besides Lisa. But Lisa was a part of work. So Polly assumed she was his sole cling to happiness, even in death, through his grief. Overshadowed by his guilt. But Joel really lit up, evident even with sunken in, racoon eyes, this was a part of his passion. Why he took the job he did, why he enjoyed the job he had.

No, Polly didn't assume anything when she asked, if Joel getting more animated at the notion David missed him, did that mean Joel missed him too? It was an innocent question.

But it felt filthy to Joel's ears. And David's. For entirely polarized reasons.

So, although it was just a hunch, Polly had been right. Joel had missed David. Whatever he felt then at the time would still have been acceptable.

Now, though, now Joel misses David in different ways. When he has to leave for some work related thing, whether to consult on a case, or get courted by potential bosses, when he would travel. And David wouldn't always follow. Obviously.

David was supposed to be dead. But he wasn't. Not even days after the whole ordeal, saving Polly from David, redeeming himself and finding some closure over Lisa for once. Well... David sent him a little greeting card, a blank "get well soon" themed one that didn't actually say "get well soon", it had a teddy bear with a broken leg, bandages, and crutches, with a thermometer in its mouth for good measure to indicate that yes, it is sick and injured, on the cover. Inside David simply wrote: "that was a close one :("

Joel had the luxury of insisting that David really was dead, the fact bolstered by the DNA matching the body. Except... David hadn't worked alone. David had recruited someone to be a stand-in whenever he had to meet with Joel. Each time. David had had the foresight to find someone pliable and gullible to do as he was told and not give himself away.

A stroke of luck, just as much as foresight. Because David had the man wear a wire, which is why he demanded through an earpiece that the man get closer to Joel and extract a "thank you" out of him. David wanted recordings of this as much as he wanted pictures of his victims.

His foresight didn't account for his shoddy planning though, unwilling to admit just why he wanted Joel more than anything. So when Joel retaliated and everyone almost died, including the real David, who had posed as a janitor of the building (an abandoned building, but in his defence, the SWAT team didn't stop to wonder why an abandoned building had a janitor in the first place).

David escaped down the stairs during the explosion, having scoped out an escape route the cops hadn't covered. Again, sheer luck.

It all added to Joel's frustration when he realized that one more mind fuck from the man who thoroughly ruined his life, was not enough to deter the relief that sank in, in place of dread upon realizing that this was indeed the real David. He looked a lot like the double he had picked, if not shorter, but not by much. And Joel wasn't a very tall man to begin with.

Anyway, long story short, Joel felt relief when he saw David. And when David approached him, he leaned in, when David kissed him, he kissed him back. And for a while Joel played on the excuse that this was a hate sex thing. A hate fuck, a step deeper into insanity. Maybe it was.

But Joel had time to deal with that. Enough time to have slept with David, on purpose. More than once. David, upon getting what he wanted; Joel, mostly relinquished all the power dynamics to the other man. If Joel so chooses, if he's willing to go down for harbouring a criminal, coming out as not just bi, but bi for some killer, humiliated under the notion of being a serial killer groupie, however you look at it. But, since Joel ran with that, he set down rules where he made it clear that he was willing to face all of that, every last bit of shame or humiliation, if David ever went back to killing. If David ever hurt anyone ever again.

Years later, Joel found himself relating very deeply to Will Graham on NBC's Hannibal. Although David was a far cry from the suave Hannibal Lector. That was fine by Joel. David's flowery poetry was only a bit less pretentious than Hannibal's, and he felt indifferent to meat. Liking vegetables just as much. Because, as hypocritical as it was, Joel drew the line at cannibalism, and outright assault. Although David's disclosure of his killings never failed to set an icy stone within Joel's gut. His cross to bear.

So all things considered, not much surprised Joel when it came to David. Not anymore. So he thought. Joel was disappointed to find, when clearing the cache of his lagging laptop, a notable cluster of porn site URLs. So he hadn't been snooping, and it wasn't like he didn't start up the damn thing for the very same reason sometimes.

But Joel got curious, since David's libido was still sparse, compared to the average man. Especially compared to the average trans man. Not that Joel minded that. His twisted affections for him went beyond just sex, and his bisexuality was still clear despite David being trans. David fell even harder in love with Joel when the most or worse Joel had to say about David being trans was his pathology as a serial killer now made more sense.

However, once a cop, always a cop, once a curious snoop, always a curious snoop. What was David watching? Vanilla sex? Gay sex? Sinister kinks?

The first link in the history lineup Joel tried deepened his frown. BDSM.

And then he took in the video once it loaded, took in the title "girl grinds on guy tied to table", and his disappointment shifted from worrying David got off on sadistic sex videos, to still not liking the theme in which someone gets tied up.

But he watched it anyway. And though that gave him a good idea on why David liked this sort of thing, he checked the other videos soon after, skipping through them quicker each time as he absorbed the theme.

Considering the dominatrix, and BDSM themes, they were pretty tame. Each time, it was a woman doming a man who was restrained in some way, denying his orgasm to the point he shudders and begs for it.

When David entered the room while Joel studied the next video, Joel didn't move to hide what he was watching, he didn't feel caught at all, because he had been the one to catch David in something compromising.

"You sick fuck." David bristled at the remark but remained silent, though biting, it wasn't the worst thing Joel threw his way, and he wasn't wrong, technically.

"I don't suppose it would help my case if I assured you that I made sure to watch only consensual films." Normally Joel would correct him that these were 'videos', not 'films'. David was really stuck in the previous decades.

"So tell me then, which one is supposed to be me here? Declawed as you are, you're closer to a tiger than some cat." They'd had this conversation before, so Joel didn't have to remind David that in this scenario, Joel was the absolute fool who went and kept the tiger as a pet like he still couldn't get killed more ways than one, no claws needed.

David made a face like it was obvious, but his retort died in his mouth as a thought occurred to him. Of course he fantasized about tying Joel up. He never even considered reversing their roles. Now that Joel mentions it though...

"Oh my God, so you don't just get off on control, do you?" The switch in tone Joel had gave David mental whiplash. Sometimes he forgot Joel was "a sick fuck" too. Normally David wouldn't even let himself entertain the idea that Joel would want to do something like this with him, the regular sex they've been having was absolutely still satisfying.

"Are you saying you'd be willing to try -" David didn't need to finish his sentence, Joel cut in instantly.

"- if you're the one tied down, yeah." Joel said bluntly. They've been at this for over several years now. They stumbled past the sheepishness, the paralyzing shame, they were beyond that now. And among Joel's disappointment, there was relief. This was a kink that didn't cross a line, not if they did it very specifically. Joel wasn't ready to let David tie him up. His guilt and resentment wouldn't let him go there, not yet, not any time soon. He also preferred control. The reptilian part of his brain had appreciated the content David chose. Edging was hot, especially when it was the man begging. Though both men, David held a more dangerous edge than Joel did. Perhaps not politically, nor factually correct, but it painted an appealing picture to Joel.

"... so?"

Joel sighed in resignation, at David's horniness, at his own.

Almost every day, Joel called himself a sick fuck. Every time, it got easier to be at peace with. The guilt never left, but its omnipresence became its own form of motivation to accept that fact, and make the best of his present. With that in mind, Joel stamped down his initial impulse to ask David to find something he can tie him up with.

Instead, he said: "Would you be willing to try something to test how well you listen to commands?"

"... like with a safe word?"

"And previously agreed upon punishments for whenever you disobey a command."

David didn't hide the grin that made its way to his face. "Do either of us need perpetrations?"

"Seeing as we both showered- you more than me because you hogged the hot water this morning, I don't see why we would. In fact, if we do this without any physical restraints, I'd be far more inclined to really get into the mindset of role playing some type of sub-dom thing. The bigger the sacrifice, the greater the growth, the greater the reward." Joel eyed David from the corner of his gaze, turning to him fully only when he was done speaking, making sure his challenge was understood.

They couldn't change over night, no more than they could let go of the familiarity their dynamic brought on. The only real difference was that they've had years to deconstruct, and reconstruct it without needing the whole murder, chase, solving/more murder cycle they began with. Picked apart why they gravitated towards one another in the first place, filtered out the toxic shit they started with, until the diluted fruits of their combined labour cumulated enough for them to be able to distill, and concentrate its very essence. Until they could thrive off of their desires and needs being met without having to bring in other people. Without harming other people, or one another for that matter. It took so much trial and error, but they got there.

So despite the moment of anticipation Joel felt between asking his not-quite-a-question proposal, and David's answer, where even being as secure as he was in their relationship, didn't stop the kernel of anxiety that welled up. Despite knowing David would very much also like that, Joel was still elated when he noticed David's pupils dilate, and his lips curve into a smirk.

"What kind of rewards are we talking about?"


	2. 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's xmas season, I thought I'd cut what I have written so far into parts so you guys can get the good stuff. I didn't think I wrote so much and I'm not even done.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

"Of course you'd skip right to the rewards." Joel couldn't hide the amusement from his tone.

"What can I say, I have my priorities set straight."

"That's embarrassing, even for you. I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." David smiled in a way he only did when Joel was around, he crossed the remaining distance between them to sit on his lap and wrap his arms around his neck. The swivel chair lurched dangerously to the side, but they steadied themselves and laughed.

"What do you have in mind?" David asked after placing a chaste kiss on Joel's own grinning lips.

"I'll say right now that I don't want to be tied up, and I'm not really into tying you up, either. But. Your little video playlist gave me an idea, since you seem to like the whole submissive, dominant shit, we can try baby steps to lead up to bigger stuff. Provided both of us likes how this goes."

"Go on."

"First, tell me what you know about this type of stuff."

"Something tells me you know more about this than I suspected."

"David, I worked for the FBI."

"Fair point." David tucked away the information to probe Joel for at a later time. "I know at the core of it, it's about trust, and exploring things that push acceptable boundaries."

"Look at you, you've come such a long way." David couldn't tell is Joel meant it as a sincere compliment, or a backhanded sarcastic remark. He was more than willing to let that slide given what Joel was offering him. That was the point, wasn't it? Show Joel what a "good boy" he's been, can keep on being.

"Alright, I already told you what I don't want to do- the biggest one, that's nonnegotiable. We've already gone over our do's and don't's a dozen times, but now's a good opportunity for a refresher."

"Light spanking is fine, but no slapping. I'm willing to get teased but I don't want the orgasm denial to be final unless you're actually no longer into it. I... I'd like emphasis on aftercare." It wasn't the whole list, but they were at the forefront of his current priorities.

"Alright. What I want to try, is edging you, no restraints, please don't mention work, the role reversal part I have in mind is you can't touch me, keep your hands above your head at all times."

"... and if I don't listen to that?" David was hoping the game Joel was suggesting was the same one he had in mind, because from what Joel was saying so far, they'd start as vanilla as possible, and he was more than up for that. If they're going an exercise in obedience, he wanted the luxury of disobeying. Just a little.

"Well we've got to find a suitable punishment. It can't be something you enjoy so much that you're tempted to keep touching me."

"And I so love touching you." Joel didn't need reminding. The first time they had been together had been a little overwhelming. David's penis envy manifested in the form of intense cock worship. If Joel's dick wasn't inside him in one way or another, he had his fingers curled around him, he fondled his balls in a way that made it seem like the act of touching them alone was the greatest erotic act there was. After blowjobs, of course.

"What about a three strike rule?"

"Like?"

"Like you have only two passes to touch me when you really want to, the third time, well, you're definitely going to cum anyway, but you don't get to have me cum in you."

"... not even sucking you empty?"

"Not unless you want that to be the ultimate reward."

"Within your limits, can the reward really be anything?" There was the magic question that Joel was hoping to get to. Once they got over with it, he could start to relax more fully.

"I'm willing to go with our special occasion exceptions."

"Just not tying you up."

"Definitely not that one."

"Can we get matching collars? And aleash with a clasp on each end?"

"... not what I was expecting to hear. But sure. That's something that would need preparation though. We'd have to buy them."

"Can we improvise with a belt for this one time?"

"And who exactly is collared in this scenario of yours?" David sighed heavily, carefully mulling over his next words. He shifted his position so that he was properly straddling Joel. Whom for his part felt the near burning heat between David's legs shift over his crotch.

"Can I- you. We wouldn't have to make it tight at all, keep it at the biggest size if needed. I just-" David went quiet, looking away to hide the obvious hot flush that washed over his cheeks. He let go of the more taboo things that exited him, they were a more than fair trade off to having Joel. Having Joel even in the most bland missionary position lit up his every nerve. That didn't mean there wasn't a certain image he went back to time and again when he felt particularly lonely, particularly hungry for Joel. Usually when he was away, sometimes upon waking up to a still sleeping Joel when a particularly titillating dream wakes David up.

"You can say it. At this point, we're negotiating. Even if I won't do it, you're allowed to say it."

"Ideally, you've got a collar, and belt cuffs on your wrists and ankles, either I'm riding you while using the leash to pull you up to kiss you, or you have your wrists tried behind your back, and you've got a collar with an o-ring I use like a handle while we're doing the amazon position." Mostly David fantasies about having Joel play the willing captive, soothe the balm of his past failure. But with Joel making it clear that he doesn't want that, he chose to share the "grand finale" moment he went back to most often.

"Hell, I'll take looping the belt around your waist and holding onto it while I fuck you senseless." David finished, after gathering the last of his courage.

"... in the amazon position?"

"What?"

"'Fuck me senseless', with a strap-on, or the amazon position?"

"Ideally, with my own dick. But I really liked the last time we tried the amazon position, felt intense and I could pretend your dick was mine pretty easily."

"If I don't end up hating this, I'd be willing to buy cuffs, collars and a leash. But the cuffs would be for show and not actual use."

"I can definitely live with that."

"I can feel how much this turns you on," Joel emphasized his words by slowly shifting his hips upwards, feeling the additional heat brought on by the growing wet spot on David's pants. The material was silk lined wool, in addition, David wore briefs underneath them. On a particularly adulterated night, David admitted that he would go commando more often if not for the fact that he'd soil his pants with arousal induced wetness, and the briefs gave him a more acceptable barrier than pads. The memory of the admission often reminded Joel that David's libido was likely far more active than he'd initially assumed. Normally the thought brought on gratitude since David's sexual attention was always so intense. Joel almost regretted letting him continue to suck him off post-orgasm the first time he let him, David knew just how much was too much and danced along that line effortlessly. It was one of their "special occasion" moments reserved for birthdays or holidays, or when Joel felt a certain kind of horny. Because as sensitive as he already was, there was something about the way David so thoroughly worshiped him in those moments, how utterly turned on he sounded when he moaned around him. It was hot.

"So...? What do you think?" David's breathing had gone laboured, and he hid his face in the crook of Joel's neck, never having gotten used to being vulnerable.

"I can meet you half way with some of that." Joel answered carefully, making sure to neither agree to something just to please David, nor sound too critical of David's fantasy. The whole point of this was to reward him for good behaviour, after all. Call him a "good boy" so to speak, without being patronizing about the fact that good behaviour for David is usually the bare minimum. He wasn't rotten to the core, but he could be cold. Fantasies were something Joel couldn't police even if he tried. And thus far David never gave him reason to want to.

"Yeah?" David's mumble was barely audible against his skin.

"I'm not opposed to using the belt as a makeshift collar for you to pull me up when you want to kiss me. That's about as far as I'll go with restraints. And we can incorporate that with the collars when we get them."

"... when?"

"The idea is growing on me." The moment the sentence left his lips, Joel knew David would pounce on the opening.

"That's not the only thing that's growing." David returned the previous grinding gesture, making the growing firmness beneath him all the more obvious.

"I guess I deserve that one." The grin in Joel's voice didn't escape David's attention even with his line of vision being a closeup of Joel's back and shoulder.

"What about the rest of this? You said something about edging." David was just as relieved as Joel was that this part of the conversation had been crossed. He hadn't expected Joel to agree to as much as he already had, so things were going better than he initially anticipated. Hell, this was Joel's idea.

"As surprising as this is, I'm rather new to the whole BDSM thing in regards to experience. So I can't promise I'll be any good at this. My only crash course on the subject being research for cases is hardly indicative of the real going-ons."

"That's alright." David had begun to move his hips rhythmically, presumably getting in as much friction as he could before their session started, his attention having shifted from talking, to feeling. Joel found he didn't mind, enjoying the foreplay that built them up towards their goal. This was a dance where he knew all the moves to.

"Out of the both of us, you're the one who can cum multiple times without needing too much rest, so we can start the edging in stages, how long can you last before teasing you with my mouth is too much? With my hands? Both? How long until touching you everywhere but inside gets to be too much? Or not enough?" Joel's voice fell several octaves, and David began to trail kisses along his neck, never ceasing the lethargic pace of his grinding. All too soon, Joel motioned to get up so that they could make their way to the bed. Which, thankfully, was less than five feet away.

David went to kiss Joel, who moved back just out of reach. "Safe word first. What should it be?"

"Coleslaw."

"... are you being serious?"

"It doesn't sound like 'stop', 'please', or moaning. And it's easy to say even when we're otherwise mentally occupied."

"I hate it when you make sense. Coleslaw it is."

Joel snaked an arm behind David's head as his free hand gently guided him in for a kiss. "Are we in agreement?" Before answering, David made a show of kissing Joel tempestuously, nipping at Joel's bottom lip, then grazing his tongue over the spot he just bit.

"We are in agreement." David laid back onto the bed, raising his arms over his head and crossing his wrists together as if they were waiting to be tied. The action did something to Joel that was followed by a swell of anxiety. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that David was doing as he was told, or the suggestive notion that he's restrained, the sight of him like that caused something searing and hungry to lurch within his gut. It didn't help that David maintained his long hair, which had actually begun to reach his shoulders by now, the way it framed his face like an inky halo. It also did something to Joel. This time at least, that something was a welcome one. Joel began by running his fingers along David's sides, balancing himself on one knee and making sure to let his erection slide along the David's belly. He took the time to run the palm of his hand along the trail of hair that started just above David's navel, past his bellybutton, and spread out in varying degrees on his legs, thighs, and outer labia. David's dick was about as thick as his thumb, and almost as long. He didn't get the type of erection Joel currently had; jutting upwards towards his navel, hard and only getting harder. But his dick swelled all the same, the skin's texture nearly identical to Joel's. But the most notable difference between them beyond David having two available holes to fuck, was that he had his very own all-natural lubricant. David may worship Joel's penis, but that didn't mean Joel didn't match his enthusiasm when it came to David's particular parts.

Joel's own favourite thing to do was give David a blowjob. His dick was just big enough for it, and the first time Joel did, David about short circuited. Joel wasn't the type to look up, or make eye contact when he gave oral, the complete opposite as when he received it. When David is the one bobbing his head over Joel's lap, making mewling sounds that break into wanton moans, he'd would fix his gaze solely on Joel, his mouth the perfect embodiment of lechery, while in contrast, Joel would focus all his attention on David's swollen cock.

Like it was now. Joel was inching his way towards just that, while his thumb was already busying itself by drawing circles over the slickness between David's legs. The most eye contact Joel would give in these moments were split second glances to assure himself that David was still watching him. Once free of any associated guilt over his attraction to the other man, Joel found that the blown pupil look on David quite suited him. So, eye contact, even for such a short time, never failed to send ajolt through his cock. Since the point was to essentially tease David, Joel began to deliberately drag his erection along David's body again, adding pressure when he hauled himself upwards to lay chaste kisses along David's torso, nipping where the ribs jutted slightly beneath the small layer of fat.

Already, David was beginning to struggle to keep his hands positioned where they were. It was only because Joel knew him as well as he did, that he pick this to be one of David's restrictions. The man's entire love language during sex involved some form of touch. Upon spending more time with David, seeing into his life all the way to his mundane day to day habits , Joel figured out that David felt a particular way about his hands. He was downright neurotic about them. It wasn't that they were a source of overstimulation, and he wasn't adverse to getting them dirty. But he did have an obscene number of gloves. From single layered fingerless gloves for inside the house, to a pair for every imaginable time of year. When Joel tried to ask him about it, the most David could provide was that he loved to have the tactile feedback, whether it was something to fiddle with when anxious, or something to stroke when he was concentrating on something. He didn't like dust for the distraction it caused when he was running his fingertips over his touch screen elections. So not only did David have many gloves, he kept his hands pristine, and his nails cut short.

The only time they came off was either when it was too hot to justify using them, or when he was doing a task that called for the dexterity that only naked hands could provide. For a long time Joel did think he had some form of OCD, or that the behaviours were a part of whatever neurodivergent quirks David had. But really, David just liked touching things. They were already familiar with safe words because Joel had to input a warning word for David when his handsiness became annoying, distracting, or overwhelming. David loved to massage Joel's balls even when he wasn't in a sexual mood. Sometimes Joel would wake up to David asking if he was allowed to fondle him. First damn thing in the morning. One time Joel was so frustrated that he threatened to tape boxing gloves to David's hands. Since then, all Joel has to say is "boxing gloves" and David knows that it's his cue to back off and not ask again either for the rest of the day, or until Joel said it was okay. So it wasn't all bad, the up side to all of that meant Joel got regular shoulder and neck massages for absolutely not reason other than he asked.

It was with that in mind that Joel started to really set his mind to the task at hand. He nipped ever so lightly at the skin just above David's hip, began to place a trail of kisses up his torso, trailing one hand parallel to his face until he reached David's lips. From there Joel kisses him with firm a deliberateness, his hand continued its trajectory upwards until he placed it over the are David's wrists were touching, and squeezed them in a way that more more affirmative than forceful.

"Stay." Joel eyed David carefully, intently, those brown irises of his were almost completely swallowed up by his blown pupils. The look that David was giving Joel just then, momentarily wiped away whatever plans he'd thought up. The chapstick David had applied had mostly dried, but there remained enough moisture for them not to split when he spoke or smiled. And Joel could taste the lingering mint flavour of it. Shifting his focus to the rest of David's face, Joel took in the awestruck expression, the faint layer of sweat building up along his forehead, nose and cheeks, which for their part, were flushed pink.

"Good boy." As swiftly as his intentions had evacuated his thoughts, they returned, and Joel wasted no further time in running his palms over David's thighs before gently nudging them further apart. While one hand rested over one side of David's hip, the other one's thumb began to draw lazy circles over and around David's dick. Which from earlier ministrations, was now slick. David's breathy moan broke into a loud groan when Joel preceded the action by placing his entire mouth over David's dick. The other man regularly bemoaned how despite his being in the larger sizes for trans men, he still felt so small in comparison to cis men. But to Joel, the diminutive size was only small by comparison. For him, it was the perfect size, because there really wasn't any feeling compatible to being able to roll your tongue over your lover's entire cock, where it only took one, stationary suck to slip the entirety of it into your mouth. Even if feeling the heartbeat through the skin was universal no matter the set of genitals, or any other body part for that matter, feeling David's through the rhythmic pulsing of his cock, with his whole tongue, made Joel completely drunk with lust.

Focusing on that, Joel dragged his thumb over the entire rim of David's outer labia once, twice, before pushing his tongue as far into the vaginal opening as it would go. David keened, and his legs closed in around Joel. Still, he kept his hands above his head. Joel redoubled his efforts by pushing in his middle finger. Curling, then twisting it, before pulling it out only to add in one more finger and repeat the process until he had added in three. He fingered David at a steady pace, flicking his thumb along the flesh between the underside of his dick, and where his tongue still worked the hole. David had begun to babble the occasional swear, thighs still firmly pressed around Joel's head, hips lifting them both up in an attempt to follow the rhythm Joel had set. His inner walls began to clench and unclench, building to the climax of his orgasm. Before he realized what was happening, Joel withdrew his tongue and fingers.

"Fuck! Please keep going."

"If I did, then this wouldn't be very good edging, would it?"

"Joel." David pleaded, his thighs rubbed together in an attempt to maintain any sort of friction, his whole dick, along with its inner muscles that split around his hole, were pulsing. It felt great, but he knew he could feel even better.

"Let's have a look at you, you must be soaking wet." Joel placed his hands over David's thighs, which parted immediately. The action was rewarded with Joel's middle and index finger pushing past the edge of the vaginal lips, circling David's hole a few times before withdrawing to trail a slick line back up David's leg, then back down, never fully making contact. By this point David's hole was practically weeping fluids. Joel noted with a jolt of excitement that it seemed to be the particularly clear, mucus sort, if David were still fertile, it would mean he was ovulating. Procreation was out of the question and almost guaranteed not to happen considering David had an IUD. They'd come up with a protocol should the unlikely happen, so they didn't worry much when it came to unprotected sex. All this to say, David was even more wanting than usual, and his orgasms during these times always seemed to hit him harder than usual. It was also usually the times when David most sought out sex. The profiler in Joel found it all fascinating, while his libido found it just plain sexy.


End file.
